


Tooth Hurty

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, Kissing, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Toothache, warning: minor sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: Remus's teeth hurt but luckily his boyfriend is here to help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Kudos: 93





	Tooth Hurty

**Author's Note:**

> What’s a dentist’s favorite time of day? 
> 
> Tooth Hurty :)

Remus had tried everything! Everything! Deodorant, bath bombs, plates, wood, pillows, ice cubes, he even tried gum! Yet, no matter how many times he chewed on his favorite blood flavored gum, he still couldn't get his teeth to stop hurting. 

"Looooooogaaaaaaaannnnn!" Remus whined, thumping his head against Logan's dark blue door. 

"Come in!" Logan called back

"Loooooggggaaaannnn," Remus whined again as he opened the door and made a beeline for the bed, flopping onto it with a huff. 

"What's wrong honey?" Logan asked

"Teeth hurt," Remus said "Again." 

"Have you tried ice or heat?" Logan asked

"Too cold and hot," Remus said

"Deodorant?" 

"Too soft."

"Gum?" 

"Too gummy" 

"Alright," Logan said, "Have you taken any medicine, such as Advil or Ibuprophen?" 

"Noooooooo!" Remus threw his arms and legs up and down in a tantrum "I don't like taking medicine," he grumbled. 

Logan sighed and got up from his desk, going over to the bed and sitting down, beginning to rub slow circles into Remus's back.

"Would cuddles be adequate then?" 

Remus's eyes brightened and he wiggled around until he was completely covering Logan's lap. Logan chuckled and ran his fingers through Remus's curly locks, humming softly. 

"Better?" Logan asked

"Mm, sort of," Remus mumbled, "They still hurt though." 

"Hm, well, I was going to wait for your birthday to give you this but..." Logan flicked his wrist and a wrapped box appeared in his hand, "Here." 

Remus leaped up and grabbed the box from Logan, ripping it open in less than a second and revealing a strange looking toy inside. "What is this?" Remus smirked, raising an eyebrow at Logan. 

"It's not something sexual," Logan rolled his eyes "It's a teething toy for adults. I thought since you were having constant toothaches this could help you." 

"Lo-Lo," Remus breathed "I love it!" he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and planted a large sloppy kiss on his lips. 

"I'm glad you do," Logan replied

"And Lo-Lo?" Remus said

"Yes?" 

"I love you," Remus smiled. 

"I love you too shark tooth," Logan smiled back, planting a kiss on Remus's forehead.


End file.
